Time Between
by Roherwen
Summary: Story about the time between EM and ROTG. Numair and Daine POV. Daine being oblivious, and Numair's mixed emotions. my first fic. [Finished]
1. Homecoming

A/N: ok, guys this is my first fic. I really would appreciate reviews with friendly advice. I love fluff, but sadly this fic won't have any, because I'm sticking to the books. I'm hoping to write a sequel to it, which will be fluffy. This fic alters between Numair's POV and Daine's you should be able to tell which one I'm on, but tell me if its fuzzy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Almighty Tamora Pierce all bow

Chapter one- Homecoming

_Good riddance_. Thought black robe mage Numair Salmalin as he watched a sliver of land disappear into the horizon. He deeply hoped this was the last time he would have to see the Island of Carthak. A place he had once called home.

His thoughts were interrupted by a brown haired girl who came to stand beside him. "Glad to be leaving?" she asked.

"Very much so." He replied, giving her the kind of smile that he reserved for her alone.

"So I guess you won't be missing anyone then?" She inquired mischievously.

The "anyone" she reffered to was Varice Kingsford. "No I won't." He replied firmly. "Will you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose so." She laughed as she noticed his annoyed expression. "Like the emperor's birds, the hyenas,..." She noticed his face relax "...and Kaddar." With that it tensed again. That last one was the one he had been dreading. She smiled and playfully bumped his arm. He observed her for a moment before replying.

"I believe you are trying to provoke me Daine Sarrasri."

She smiled at him "Is it working?"

He grinned. "Perhaps"

Her smiling eyes met his. Those blue eyes he swore could see right into him when they met his dark ones. _Mithros, when had his young student become the beautiful woman in front of him? And how had he missed it._

"Well, I think I will try to sleep through most of his cursed boat trip." Daine said, breaking the silence.

"Pleasant dreams Magelet"

She departed, leaving him to his thoughts.

He sat down on a barrel on the ship's deck, and his thoughts fell upon the past week. He had known that the peace talks weren't going well. He also knew Orzone, and therefore knew that he would try to disrupt things. All during the talks that day his thoughts had been on Daine. It wasn't like issues such as fishing rights concerned him. He was worrying about her, and the time she was spending with Kaddar. He knew Lindhall said he could trust the boy, but he couldn't help but worry. Orzone came into the room and declared that one of the Tortallan delegates was plotting against him. The Tortallans were just as shocked by this as the Carthakis. Then Orzone produced a letter and read its contents, including the signature of Veralidaine Sarrasari. Instantly Numair knew that the letter was false. For the first obvious reason, Daine hated her full name. That was something he understood. He himself got tired of people using "Aram" around him. But he also knew Daine, and she was trying her best to not cause trouble while in Carthak. That letter had been forged. He was certain of that. Orzone wanted a war and for some reason he wanted to use Daine to cause it.

In his heart he had know it was his fault. He had revealed to his greatest enemy his weakness. He had shown him that Daine was more to him than his student. And Orzone took Daine to get to him. Even if it meant playing into his hands, he was _not_ about to abandon Daine. Alanna seemed to be the only one who understood this, which was something that he still did not understand. Not understanding something bothered him greatly.

His plan had been successful. He had avoided Orzone's men once, to get them on the chase, and then allowed his simulacrum to be arrested. The problem he had not foreseen was Daine finding out that "he" had been executed. Initially he had been shocked to find what Daine had done to avenge him. Deep inside he knew that it also meant a lot to him that she had cared so much about him. And when he had held her... it was all so confusing. Something had changed to him about Daine, and he couldn't quite place it. Lately being around her brought in emotions he was not sure he wanted.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone standing near him. He turned around to see Daine standing there, watching him.

"Magelet, I did not see you."

"I didn't want to interrupt you. You seemed to be thinking, and I know how much you hate to have your thoughts disturbed. The captain says we will be arriving soon."

"Mithros, have I been out here that long?"

"Apparently so."

"Are you ready to be getting home?"

"Yes! I've missed everyone. Its funny, a couple years ago I couldn't have imaged that so many humans would be counted among my friends."

"Am I one of them?" he asked, though he knew her answer.

"Of course. In fact I'd say you top the list."

"Well I'm very flattered." His eyes focused on the sea ahead. "I suspect Jon will haul us in for an interrogation as our feet step into the castle."

"No doubt he is curious about why I demolished half of the Carthaki's castle. It was awfully nice of Kaddar to not be angry about that."

He wouldn't have cared if you had blown up the whole island, as long as you snoged him afterwards. Numair mumbled bitterly to himself

"Hmm?" Daine inquired

"Nothing Magelet." She gave him a knowing grin that said she knew the gist of what he had mumbled. He pointed to something behind her. She turned her head to see a sliver of land in the distance. She sighed. Home at last.

A/N: ok, so there was Chapter one. Length too long? Too short? You like? You don't like? I'll never know unless you review!! So click and then type like the wind


	2. Interrogation

A/N: Alright. The mutch anticipated chapter 2! Ok, so not really, but Chapter two is here none the less. This chapter is boring, but it is essential to the plot. Thank you to all who

reviewed the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Its all Tamora Pierce's (I forgot this!!!!!!!)

Chapter 2- Interrogation

The Tortallan delegates made their way towards the shining palace at Corcus. After a long ride to the city they were finally home.

_You're back_! Daine heard a familiar people voice call to her. She looked down from her horse to see Tahoi, Onua's faithful dog running towards her, his tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Whoa" Numair's voice sounded a bit shaky. Daine turned to see his gelding prancing away from the approaching dog.

_Silly, he won't hurt you_. She assured the horse. "Relax your reins!" She called to Numair. When he did the horse stood calmly.

"Thanks" He gave her a grateful smile.

As they rode towards the stables, Tahoi's master appeared. Daine was glad to see Onua. She had missed her first Tortallan friend while they were in Carthak. The delegates all dismounted from their horses. Daine had to stifle a giggle as Numair winced. _He'll never learn_. She thought. _Thank you_. Daine told her mare, Dreamwalker.

_It was my pleasure_. The mare replied. _Can I ask you a favor?_

_Anything._

_I've heard so much about the pastures at this place, and I'd very much like to visit one. _

Daine assured the mare that it was as good as done, and then made the request known to Onua. Daine began to help untacking the horses when Onua stoped her.

"King Jon wants all of the delegates in his study as soon as they arrive."

"But the horses..."

"I can handle it. Go on"

Daine reluctantly obeyed and set off towards the castle, Numair followed behind her.

"Get ready to be interrogated" Numair's voice behind her said.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, I think we have a bit of explaining to do."

"I just wish Jon would give us some time to rest before starting in on this."

"I just want this over with." Allana joined their conversation. "So I can finally go home."

Kitten chirped and inquiry to Daine. "I suppose you can go to our room if you'd like. This doesn't really concern you." Kit headed off down one of the hallways.

_Can I follow?_ Zek the marmoset aksed?

_Ok, but hurry up to catch her_. He lept down off of her shoulder and raced to catch up with Kitten.

Alanna lead the way to the King's study. When they entered Jonathan and Thayet were already sitting at the end of a long table. Alanna went to take her place at the table, followed by the other delegates. Daine awkwardly picked a seat near the end. To her relief Numair sat beside her. She wanted his encouragement.

"Well," Jonathan began, "I received a very interesting letter from _Emperor_ Kaddar." His sapphire eyes looked to each of them with questioning. Duke Gareth the Younger started in on the peace talks and their original failure. This seemed to take forever, so Daine allowed her mind to drift. This room's walls were filled with books containing the history and legal records of Tortal_. If Numair were to be set loose in here we wouldn't see him for months._ She thought. A brown tiger cat, chasing a mouse, caught her attention. _Hello_. She called to him.

He walked over her, happily excepting a scratch on his head. _Hello, I'm Chance. _ He told her. He proceeded to tell her that he was a favorite of princess Kalasin. _She sneaks me some of that tasty food they give her._ Daine smiled, and noted the beautiful collar the cat wore.

"...then Orzone came in with this letter that was supposedly from Daine..." Daine jumped at the mention of her name, and Numair gave her a little smile. "Numair I think this is where you must cut in." Duke Gary turned to him. Numair nodded.

"I knew that letter was false at once." He began. Inwardly Daine smiled. He was truly a wonderful friend. "I guessed that Orzone had her in one of his prisons." He paused, and looked to be suppressing a shudder. Daine thought he must be imagining his own stay in one of those terrible places. "While I was in Carthak, Lindhall and I had been helping me make a Simulacra, in case a need came for one." Jonathan nodded his understanding. "I allowed Orzone to arrest and execute it, while I went after Daine." He then turned to her. "Daine, I'm going to need you to explain what happened next. I am vauge on some details." Daine nodded to him, and felt his hand close on hers under the table. The silent support gave her courage.

"Zek found keys and got help to unlock the cell."

"Zek?" the king asked.

"He's a marmoset I found in Carthak." Jonathan nodded his understanding. "I ran into Kaddar, and...well...He told me Numair was dead, that Orzone had killed him and he had witnessed. I got a little angry, and summoned to life some dinosaurs skeletons from the Hall of Bones."

"Summoned to Life?" Jonathan asked.

"Daine was given a power temporarily by the Grave Yard Hag, to give an imitation of life to things that once lived." This was Numair.

"Interesting. Continue Daine."

"Well, I used the Dinosaurs to destroy Orzone's castle and to find him."

"And Orzone, I assume, is dead. Judging by the fact that his heir assumed the throne." The King asked.

"I'm afraid he is not dead." Numair answered. "Rather, he has been turned into a Stormwing. I can not yet assess what his threat to us is."

"Very well, you are all dismissed for tonight. Master Lindhall, someone will show you to your quarters. Oh and Alanna, I need to discuss some border patrol issues that have arisen." Daine heard the Lioness grumble.

"Jon, can't this wait?" The two locked eyes, staring each other down.

"Alright," Jon acquiesced. "I'll find you sometime tomorrow, and don't even think about sliping off" he warned. He knew Alanna all too well.

Everyone rose and headed towards their rooms. Daine saw Numair headed for his tower, and she made her way to her own room. Daine was lost in her thoughts about the meeting, and whether or not the story of her destroying Carthak's palace would spread to the rest of the palace, that she didn't notice the boy in front of her until she bumped right into him.

"I'm so sorry Miss Daine." The boy told her. He offered her a hand to help her up.

"It was my fault really." She suddenly realized that she did not know this person, and yet he had used her name. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't." Daine noticed that he did not meet her eyes, rather his eyes wandered over he body. It made her skin squirm a bit. "I'm one of the clerks here. My name's Perin."

A/N: Ok, so there you go. Sorry about this chapter being dull. Next chapter will be good, just trust me. It will also go back to Numair's POV also.

This was a surprisingly fast update for me, next chapter's going to take longer.

Reviewer thanks:

Insomniac-Reader: I think this chapter was longer, and future chapters will for sure be!

Wild Magelet: as I have said in my reviews to you, Spirits Cry is my fav fic, and I'm so honored that you like mine! By the way, update Spirits Cry! I'm dying for a new chapter!

Kit49: yes, poor Numy. He's about to get even more confused. Thanks for the review!

Dragon and the Wild Mage: I went back a reviewed your fic. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner!

Narm's Britton 44: lol, guess my computer doesn't recognize British slang, and my spelling is terrible (thank God for spell checker)


	3. Revelations

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I would have had it up a while ago, but my dad ran off with my laptop. I'm about to step off of my safe security of sticking to the books, and stand on the branch of my own creativity (branch brakes) Eek! Well, as that little metaphor said, this chapter is a bit more unique, so I hope you like it. Its also back to Numair's pov. My friend/editor wants me to tell you that this fic is rated PG for typos.

Disclaimer: If I were Tamora Pierce, Numair would be mine! All mine! But sadly I am a lowly fanfic writer, and all the stuff including him, are hers. (sighs)

Chapter 3 Revelations

Numair was having the strangest dream. In his dream he was in a large library looking at books that contained answers to anything he had ever wanted to know. Each time he tried to pull a book from the shelf, something sharp rapped his head. In his dream he reached up to swat it. He awoke to find that he had indeed hit his own head, and something feathery along with it.

A small finch was resting on his pillow pecking at him. Numair sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Alright I'm up!" He told the pesky bird. The bird flew out his open window, which Numair noticed was letting a lot of sun in. _I must have slept late_. He thought. He selected some simple clothes for that day. He planned on going into town, and there was no better way to stick out than to wear black robes. He ran his fingers through his hair then bound it at the nape of his neck.

He spotted Daine and Alanna sitting together in the dinning hall and went to join them. Daine moved over to open a space on her left.

"I see you finally went got out of bed." She told him. He didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah, thanks to a little bird." He replied. He caught her eye and she looked away. They both knew that she had sent that bird to wake him. He grinned and ruffled her hair a little. She pretended to make a fuss over tucking the fallen locks behind her ears. She missed one on the side closest to him. Without thinking he reached down and brushed it behind her ear. For a moment his fingers caressed her cheek and he felt a desire to do more than just touch her face. _Stop it_! He disciplined himself. He turned to the food before him for a distraction. At the site of rich pastries his stomach lurched. It still hadn't adjusted from the trip home. He chose a plain muffin instead and turned to Alanna. "How did the meeting with Jon go?"

"Great for him. I simply have to spend even more time away from home and family than I already have. But, 'You'll see them soon enough Alanna... I really need you to do this.'"

Numair thought it better to distance himself from Alanna and her frustrations. He turned to Daine, and bade his emotions to control themselves. "Where is Kitten this morning?" He rarely saw Daine without the young Dragon.

"She's out with Takaa. I know she missed him, and she missed her lessons." She smiled at him when she said that last part.

Numair had been giving a lot of thought to Daine's lessons with him. _I know I've taught her all that I can. She's been figuring things out on her own for a while now_. _She taught herself to shapeshift for Mithros sake. She can come to me with questions, but there isn't a need for formal lessons. Except that I don't want them to stop. I want an excuse to spend time with her. _

The more he thought on it the more he realized that maybe some space from her was what he needed. "Magelet" he began. "I need to speak to you later, about your own lessons." He saw Daine's nod.

"So..." This was Alanna. "...going somewhere special today?" she was referring to his clothes.

"I have to make a trip into town to pick something up."

"Good luck fighting the crowds. Things have been very busy lately." She had finished eating and then stood up. "I'd better get to repacking my things." With that she left. Numair had finished his muffin, and decided to start on his errand.

"I'd better be leaving too." He addressed Daine.

"And I will need to check up with Onua and Cloud."

Numair walked through the busy streets of Corus. He made his way to a small jewelry shop on the corner. The shop was no less busy inside than the town streets. He made his way to the front counter and waited for someone to help him. He saw a woman standing in front of a counter of rings. He caught her glance and she smiled flirtingly at him. He got the feeling that she was not here to shop for jewelry. There was a time in his life when he would have gone over to her to flirt back, but that was part of someone in his past. At that moment a short man with wiry brown hair approached him.

"Ah, Master Salmalin, are you here to pick up your order?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"I'll go get that for you. I've kept it locked up until you came by." He came back with a small black box. "Here you are."

Numair opened the box to examine a small locket. It was made from algar which was a gold-like metal capable of conducting magic very easily. It was the metallic equivalent to black opal stones. It was very rare and expensive. He examined the trinket with his magic, checking its authenticity. When he was satisfied he handed the man six gold choins. "I also require a small gold chain as well." The man nodded and in a few moments produced one. Numair placed the items in his pocket and then left. He was happy to see that the woman who had been eyeing him had left as well.

Numair made his way up to the castle. He stopped when he spotted Daine in a field of horses. She was clearly having a silent conversation with one blue roan mare. Daine's eyes came up and rested on him. She waved and then walked over.

"Hello Magelet" he smiled down at her. "Is she new?" He inquired about the mare.

"Yes, and the others are giving her a hard time." For a moment they stood in silence. "Well, I'm fair tired, a few horses caught some sort of infection while I was away, and Onua needed me to treat it. I've been at it all day."

"Get some rest then, Magelet. I'll see you at supper."

She headed back to the castle, and after a moment Numair decided to follow. He had things to do as well. He entered the castle library and saw a man sitting beside the large back window with an easel in front of him. The man was Volney Rain. He had the Gift which gave him talent in art, King Jonathan had employed him for some portraits. Numair once helped Volney with a spell to enhance his paints, and now he needed Volney to return the favor.

"Vonley may I have a word?" Numair approached the man.

"Certainly Numair. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need a portrait, small enough to fit into this." At that he displayed the locket.

"And who does this portrait need to be of?" Volney asked. There was a suggestive sparkle to his eye.

"Of Daine" He tried to keep his own gaze neutral. "I'm conducting a sort of magical experiment" Volney nodded, but he still looked a little suspicious.

"I'll have that for you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Volney. I appreciate it."

Numair headed down to the dinner hall. He wasn't feeling hungry, but he wanted to see Daine, and Alanna before she left. He took his usual seat beside Daine. She looked more rested than the last time he had seen her. He began to eat, but his mind wandered to the locket and what he planned on doing tonight. Mentally he went through spells and carved a plan into his mind.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked him.

"Hmm? Yes I'm alright Magelet." He smiled at her. "Just thinking."

"You do that too often you know. Its enough to give anyone a headache."

He laughed and chose not to comment. _I suppose you can't argue with that. She knows me so well_. He thought.

He saw Alanna watching him from the corner of her eye, but he did not think anything of it.

He left the dinning hall, and was making the familiar path the his tower, He was thinking about a book of his that he needed to re-read, when someone in the shadows of a suit of armor grabbed his robe sleave.

"Alanna! Graveyard Hag you scared me!."

"Can I have a word, Numair?" the red-head asked casually.

"Ok" he replied curiously

She lead him to her room and shut the door. Once it was shut she whispered something and purple fire leapt to the corners of the room to seal it against eaves droppers.

"Is that necessary?" Numair asked. His curiosity really peaked.

"I don't think you want what will be said in this room overheard." She said with a secretive look in her eye.

"What's this about?"

"I need to talk to you about you and Daine."

"What about me and Daine?" The suspicion could not be hidden in his voice.

"When are you planning on telling her that you love her?" Her voice was casual, but her words hit like a ton of bricks.

Numair's thought's whirled. _Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith! Love? Is that how I feel about Daine? I love her? Mithros I do! But she can't know that. Never._

"I.." he started out shakily "I am not going to tell her."

"And why not?"

"Because." He began indignantly "That knowledge would ruin her life."

"How would knowing someone is in love with her ruin her life."

"I'm her teacher for Mithros sake! And I'm fourteen years her elder. It would be unfair to her."

"I think that would be a mistake. She has a right to know."

"What if she dosen't feel that way for me?" _Or worse what if she does_. His mind told

him.

"You won't know until you tell her." She said with mischief in her eyes.

"I can't tell her! And you can't either!" Panick was evident in his voice.

"Alright, Numair, I won't tell. But I really think you should."

"You and I both know that she deserves a better man than me."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Numair. You care about her, and someone like that is rare."

Numair's mind was realing. "How did you find out?"

"Please Numair. You think that your enemies can tell things about you that your friends can't."

"That depends on whether or not your enemy was once your close friend."

Alanna sighed. "I'm not going to engage in a battle of wits with you. No doubt you'd win." She smiled at him. "I've been in love a couple of times Numair. Its something rare, and you shouldn't let it pass you by."

_Words of wisdom from Alanna?_ Numair thought. He simply nodded at her. "Have a safe journey Alanna."

"thanks, and think about what we talked about ok?"

"Alright" _How can I not?_

He returned to his tower. Suddenly books were the furthest thing from his mind.

A/N Ok, if you decide to flame me after this, make it a friendly flame :D so, if you like it then great!! I won't know unless you review!! So do that! Ok? Don't make me hurt you!! Jk.

Ok you guys (beams at reviewers) I need your help!! I need Daine/Perin situations for the next chapter. You can e-mail them to me or put them in your review. Mostly I just need times for them to end up together.

Thanks to:

Dragon and the Wild Mage: I hate Perin too. Don't worry, he gets what's coming to him.

Tarian-Kai: No, Perin was a palace clerk, who was also kind of Daine's stalker. If you don't like fluff I don't recommend you read the sequel to this then. But this fic will continue to be fluff free... sort of....

LJ4Neal: the chapters will rotate to Daine and Numair's pov, but I'm trying to do as many Numy ones as I can.

Narm's Briton 44: You think its original?? I'm so glad! Thanks for the review

MistyFox 14: thanks for the review. Glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading

Insomniac-Reader: thanks for the positive review. You are right, from Numair's pov things are getting slightly fluffier. I predict that you will like the sequel to this.


	4. Lessons

A/N: Ok, chapter four. We are back to Daine pov with a splash of Numair, just because I can't resist. Sorry this update took longer, but between a mad history professor and horse shows, I'm short on free time.

Disclaimer: If it looks like Tamora Pierce's and it sounds like Tamora Pierce's, then it is Tamora Pierce's. Not mine!

A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to Ally2185 for inspiring the "garden scene" Thanks to all who responded to my DP needs. For those of you who said a stable scene, well I already had that one written. Hope you like it. Warning: my editor is on vacation and I didn't take much time to proofread this, so expect typos. You have been warned. Also my computer keeps putting these funny lines in. sorry if they show up, I'm trying to fix it.

Chapter 4 Lessons

Daine walked into the dining hall, glad to start another normal day at home. She was surprised to spot Numair already at the table. _He never gets here before me_. He also looked like he had not slept much.

"Hi, Daine." He acknowledged her without looking up.

"_Hi Daine? What's distracting _him

"Numair are you all right?"

"Hmm... Oh, I'm fine Magelet. Just a little tired."

She did not fail to notice how his eyes never met hers. _I wonder what could be bothering him?_ At that moment Buri approached her.

"Daine, Onua said that she needs you in the stables as soon as you can get there."

Daine looked regretfully down at her half eaten breakfast. "Tell her I'll be there in a moment." She rose and left without bidding good-bye to Numair. _It's not like he would hear me anyway_. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him staring at a muffin as if it were telling him that his mother died. Shaking her head she headed to the stables.

Eager horses stretched their heads over the door, calling her name, and begging for attention. _Plant eaters?_ A timid Zek asked from her shoulder. _Yes, plant eaters_. She stopped at the stall of the blue roan mare. _You are back! The mare called excitedly_.

_How are you doing_? She asked.

_Much better, The others mares are letting me be since you talked to them_.

_I'm glad_. She rubbed the mare's forehead to sooth an itch, before going to find Onua. She found her outside one of the former sick horse's stalls.

"Daine, can you run checks on all the horse's you healed yesterday? and if they are well they could use some turnout time."

Daine nodded and began the job. An hour latter she stood outside of one of the palace's large pastures, watching the herd run past. Nothing had spooked them; they were running for the shear feeling of the wind in their manes and the ground floating beneath them. She allowed her mind to go with them, clinging to the fiery copper ball, surrounded by Numair's white magic that kept her in her own shape. She hardly noticed the boy that was running over to her. When she looked up he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Good-day, lady." The boy greeted her. "I don't know if you remember me."

"Of course I do." She replied. "It was Perin, right?"

"It is, and I am blessed to have such a beautiful woman remember my name."

Daine felt herself blush. As men went Perin wasn't unattractive. He was not too tall. _But what is tall when I spend my time with Numair._ He wore his light brown hair in the short style of most men in Tortal, and his green eyes were shining at her from under thick brown lashes. Suddenly he seemed to remember something. He held up a sealed letter.

"I was told to deliver this letter to Duke Gareth. I should be going. I just couldn't resist taking a moment to speak with you fair lady." He gave her an over-exaggerated bow, before turning to run to the palace. He stopped in mid stride and faced her. "May I see you this evening?" he yelled back to her.

"Alright!' She called back. He grinned and turned to continue his run.

Later that evening Daine walked though the palace halls, thinking of dropping by the rider's quarters to visit her friends Evin and Miri while they were staying in Corus. A now familiar face appeared around the corner. "Lady Daine." Perin exclaimed. I was just looking for you. Would you care for a walk in the gardens? It's such a lovely night."

"Okay and it is Daine, not Lady Daine. I'm no Lady."

"I beg to differ, but I can tell that arguing with you gets a man nowhere."

She could think of no response to that, so she just simply smiled and took the arm he held out to her.

He led her to the gardens. It was a beautiful night out. The fragrance of the palace flowers surrounded them, and the moon shone bright and full in the clear night sky. "Its beautiful." She said, meaning the sky.

Perin turned his eyes from the sky to Daine. "Not even that could match your beauty Daine."

Daine sincerely hoped that the twilight hid the red she felt creeping up her cheeks. _You know that's a lie._ A voice in her mind scolded. _But it was nice..._

Numair Salmalin sat beneath a tree in the palace gardens. He had been meditating, but no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, one voice could always break though his calm. He looked up to locate the source of that voice. He spotted the object of his affections standing on one of the garden paths. He was shocked and disappointed to see that Daine was not alone. _Who is that? What is he doing with Daine?_ A small bird was resting on Daine's finger. She seemed to be translating a conversation for her friend's benefit. The boy, however, was too busy staring at Daine to hear a word she spoke. _I know that look_. He though bitterly. _Mithros knows I've looked that way before_. _I hope Daine knows what she's getting into. I hope that boy knows who he will answer to if he tries anything with her._ Numair continued to survey the scene. He saw the boy lean in and say something to Daine. Even in the darkness he could see her blush. Then the boy put an arm around her waist and kissed Daine.

Numair was not prepared for the blow this did to him. He had never felt so lost. _Alanna is right. I'm doomed to spend my life watching someone else capture her love._ Pain stabbed his heart as he pictured Daine's wedding with someone like whoever this boy was, Daine spending the rest of her life at someone else's side. The idea brought him pain beyond belief. _But there is nothing you can do about it_. His inner voice reminded. _Except to tell her_. A nagging part of his mind that sounded uncannily like Alanna, countered. _But I can't_. A stronger voice persisted. _And I certainly don't need to watch this_. He turned to see if the couple was looking in his direction, and saw that their mouths seemed to have found each other again. He ignored the pain in his heart and made his way towards his tower. _You have more important things to do than spy on her anyway._ Upon entering his tower he drew a small box from his drawer and sat down.

"Perin..." Daine's voice was reduced to a gasp.

"Yes?" he asked

"Nothing, Its just that when you asked me on a walk this was not quite what I was expecting."

"I'm sorry." He didn't look it.

"Don't be." She smiled at him. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

He walked her to her room, and gently kissed her fingers. "I hope this was not the last evening we shall spend together."

"It won't be." She closed the door to her room and leaned against it_. Horse Lords, what just happened? _She remembered that she had planned to speak with Numair that night. Once again she opened her door to head for his tower.

"Numair," she whispered after knocking lightly. If he was awake he would hear her. If not then she needn't worry about waking him. She heard the sound of books being shoved onto a shelf and a draw being opened and closed. _What's he up to?_ Numair finally came to the door.

"Magelet, what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her, especially alone. _Maybe she got rid of whoever that good-for-nothing kid was_. His mind thought viciously.

"You said you wanted to speak with me about my lessons." She reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Things that happened before his little chat with Alanna seemed like distant memories. "About them, Daine I'm not sure if you need to continue receiving lessons from me. I've reached the extent of my knowledge of Wild Magic." He reluctantly admitted. "Unless something new comes up with the badger, I don't see you really needing me."

Daine observed him for moment. "That's ridiculous Numair. Of course I need you! Just because I understand my magic does not mean that there aren't other things for me to learn. I like my lessons, and I want you to continue teaching me."

Numair sighed. "Alright, if that is what you want."

"It is. Unless..." A realization came to her.

"Unless what magelet?" he asked softly.

"Unless you don't want to give me lessons anymore, in that case I'm sure that Lindhall or someone would take me on..." she began babbling, her voice growing smaller.

"Daine. Daine, stop. Of course I want to be your teacher. I wanted to be sure that you wanted to continue."

"Oh, well then I do want to continue."

"Good." He smiled at her. "Now get some sleep Magelet."

The next morning Perin bid her to sit beside him at breakfast. She cast Numair an apologetic glance, but once again he didn't even seem to notice her presence.

Occasionally during her days she would see Perin in the palace halls, and occasionally, if circumstances permitted, he would draw her aside for a kiss. She didn't mind spending time with him, or kissing him, for that matter, but when she did she felt nothing special. She always thought that love looked wondrous, like being in a completely blissful world, where nothing could bring you down, and more than anything you wanted to be with the person who you shared those feelings with. _But Perin doesn't make me feel like that_. Daine thought. _Still, perhaps these things take time_.

_Be sure to get that bur out of my forelock_. Cloud bossed.

Daine obeyed, and as payment received a small puncture in her finger from the bur

_I have to check on the healing horses, Cloud. I'll come by in the morning_.

_See that you do_. The mare replied

Daine walked over to each healed horse. They all told her that they were feeling much better. When she was content with their health she turned to leave the barn, thinking of paying Numair a visit.

Daine paused to observe a stall that had been prepared for a new horse. She went in to checked the straw, water and hay.

"Daine!" a familiar voice called

"I'm in here Perin" She responded. Perin's face appeared around the corner.

"I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you all day."

"Oh" she asked casually "Why is that?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"What's that?" she asked

"This..." he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. At the same time his lips slid over hers. She relaxed into his arms allowing the kiss to continue. They pulled back for air, and then he kissed her again. This time it was deeper. Too deep in Daine's opinion. She hardly felt his fingers undo her belt, but she noticed them when they slipped around the skin of her waist, and down to her breeches.

"Perin!" she tried to pull away

He held on tight to her, refusing to let her pull away.

"What Daine" he looked at her curiously. "I thought you would want this."

"Well I don't. Perin!..." he began to kiss her neck "...Perin stop!" he continued as if he hadn't heard her. He was pressing her body against the stall wall, and no matter how she struggled she couldn't move.

"Perin please stop!" she couldn't hide the desperation in her voice.

"Daine, just relax." Perin insisted

"I believe the lady said 'stop.'" A cool but firm voice said from the stall doorway.

Perin successfully managed to jump four feet backwards in one bound. "Maa...Master Salmalin." Perin's voice was shaky. Daine dared to sneak a look at her teacher, and with one glance she understood Perin's fear.

She had never seen Numair so angry. His usual height of six and a half feet was dwarfed by his appearance now. His black and white magic crackled with angry energy around his frame. Even though his voice sounded cool, Daine knew him well enough to hear fury in it.

"If I catch you behaving that way toward Daine or any other woman, I can assure you that you will not walk away unscathed again. Now I suggest you get out of here, before I reconsider the physical condition that you leave in!" He ordered. Daine shivered at the steel in his voice.

Perin did not need to be told twice, but just to prove his point Numair sent a small jet of fire at Perin's feet. Perin shot out of the stall as fast as he had leapt away from Daine.

Daine still had her back against the stall wall. It took her a moment to realize that she was holding her breath, and when she let it out her breath came in short gasps. After a moment, or an eternity she stole a glance at Numair. The magical fire had sank back into his body, and the furious expression on his face was replaced by a furrowed brow. Worry was etched across his features as he stared at her.

"Daine... are you alright?" She looked into his eyes, eyes that were so filled with worry for her and took two large steps into his arms. Her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck; his arms lifted her body against his. The scent of his body surrounded her, she could feel the blood pumping though his veins, and his soft breath in her hair. She was overcome with emotion for the man who could make her feel so safe and protected. She felt tears gather in her eyes. As he set her down she wiped them away.

"He didn't hurt you did he Magelet?" Numair's eyes searched hers.

"No," she replied shyly "You caught the worst of it." It was slightly embarrassing to have Numair witness that.

"I meant what I said, Daine. If he or anyone else tries to treat you like that you _will_ tell me, right?"

"I will, Numair." On impulse she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."

"I'm glad I was here. I think Stefan is lucky that there is not a nice new tree growing in his stables." They both managed to cling to seriousness for a second before bursting into laughter.

"I was actually going to look for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, it's a clear night, and I was thinking that I could get an astronomy lesson."

He stopped and looked up at the stars. It was a clear night.

"Alright, we can do that."

The walked in silence up to his tower, but in front of the door Numair hesitated.

"What?" His behavior perplexed Daine.

"It's just that..." paused suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I just feel like some of what happened tonight was my fault."

"What is Mithros name are you rambling about?"

"I mean, Daine, you are not a little girl anymore. You really are a young woman and you coming up here and spending time alone with me in my room....People talk Daine."

"What is it to us if people want to talk!" _He's being ridiculous_. "Our friends know what goes on in here, and as long as they trust us what does it matter."

"It matters to some people. I don't want anyone to think wrongly of you Daine, because of me."

"What happened tonight would have happened even if Tkaa was my teacher, Numair. We can't stop talk, and I did promise to tell if anything like what went on in that stall happens again." She knew from his expression she had won this fight.

"Alright Magelet." Daine walked through the now opened door and into his room. As usual the room was scattered with books, shirts, and rolls of parchment. _He really needs a woman in his life_. A vision of Varice cleaning the room put a bad taste in her mouth. _Then again, he manages just fine_. She walked over to the palate on Numair's floor that he used for meditating and observing the stars. Numair sat beside her and they lay down to view the stars from Numair's large glass windows. She recalled teaching birds near the palace to avoid flying into those windows.

Numair began to explain about what they were seeing, and the stories that went along with each constellation. Daine realized that she was still a little shook-up from her confrontation with Perin. Numair's voice soothed her frazzled nerves, and for a moment she felt complete peace lying beside him and listening to his continuous explanations. After a while she no longer heard Numair. She felt a soothing cloud of sleep wash over her. Her head turned to rest on Numair's shoulder.

Numair stopped in mid-sentence. "Magelet?" he whispered. He turned his head and felt her hair against his nose. A soft scent from her hair that he had never noticed overcame him. For a moment he closed his eyes and listened to her steady deep breathing. He had felt her trembling earlier, now that had been replaced. He realized that he was beginning to fall asleep as well, and forced his eyes open. He nudged Daine until she opened hers. "Come on Magelet," He rose and extended his hand, "I'll walk you to your room."

A/N: Ok, I actually felt rather good about this chapter. How about you??? Here's how to answer that question.... REVIEW!!! I didn't get as many reviews last chapter and that is disappointing. Please tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks.

Thanks go out to...

Ally2185: Again, thanks for the suggestion. Hope you like what I did with it

Um: lol, yeah as amusing as that suggestion would have been, it just didn't fit. Lol.

Dragon and the Wild Mage: thanks for always being so positive. I look forward to your reviews.

Megster: another reviewer who foresaw my stable scene. Guess I'm not as original as I hoped.

Kit49: I agree, DN all the way! You need to update your EM fic. I love it!

Sayadaine: glad you like my fic! Sorry this update took a while

Bojanglesbiscuit: thanks for the review, glad you like my "original work"! Yes It was a typo. Sadly my editor has not read TP so she can't help me spot name problems. I do like to think that I know these books pretty well.

Your name here! Just review! Come on... you know you wanna!


	5. Wounds

A/N: Ok, my editor came back into town just in time to whack me over the head with a heavy object and thus knock the writer's block out of me. Then Numair popped up with his bottle of wakeflower and he woke me up....no wait, that was a dream... Anywaz, this chapter is like chapter 2 (don't all groan at once) It is kind of boring, but important plot wise. So read it anyway, cuz its good for you! : ) like last chapter it switches from Numy to Daine pov. on with the show!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah (I don't own this stuff) blah blah blah

Chapter 5 Wounds

Weeks later, Numair awoke to someone knocking on his door. The source of the noise was a messenger from the King. Jonathan had scribbled a quick note asking Numair and Daine to meet with him in his office as soon as they could. Numair made his way down the hall to Daine's room. His knock was answered by Kitten, who chirped happily at him, before letting him in.

"Hello, Numair!" Daine sat on a stool in front of a mirror. In one hand was a hairbrush, and in the other a ribbon. She was attempting to capture her unruly curls.

"Good morning, Magelet." Numair replied and, seeing her dilemma, went to help. His large hands swept the hair back, and he used a bit of his magic to enforce the ribbon's grip.

"Thank you." Daine beamed at him. Numair tried to ignore the way his heart jumped as he tried to smile calmly back at her.

"We have been summoned to his Majesty's study."

"Oh, then we best not keep Jon waiting." With that the pair departed. Zek ran up Numair's leg and onto his shoulder as he left. Daine seemed to be restraining a giggle.

"What?" Numair asked indignantly.

"Zek says that you remind him of the trees at home." Daine tried to keep her grin under control.

"Very funny." Numair told the marmoset.

_I wonder what this is all about_? Numair thought as he and Daine entered Jon's study. The king looked up from a stack of letters in front of him. _Poor Jon, Conflicts with the Immortals, and restless neighboring countries_. Numair admired Jon's ability to deal with the pressure. Numair saw lines in Jonathan's face that had not been there before, and he thought a streak of silver ran through his ebon hair.

"Ah, Daine and Numair you're here, good."

"We got your summon." Numair replied.

Jon fished around for a letter that Gary supplied to him over his shoulder. The King muttered thanks to him. "Actually, this more concerns Daine." His sapphire eyes met Daine's.

"Me?" she asked. _Daine?_ Numair wondered.

"Yes, Alanna wrote me," Jon held up the letter "apparently a village near Goldenlake is being invaded by a herd of killer unicorns. She has refugees from the village with her, but we can't spare any soldiers to take care of the unicorns. This seemed like your area of expertise Daine. And Numair, I knew you wouldn't stand for her going alone."

"You know me well, Jon." Numair smiled.

"I'd also feel better if she didn't take this on alone. Alanna didn't say how many of those creatures were out there. You need to depart in the morning." Daine and Numair nodded. They both bowed to Jon before stepping out into the hallway.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Numair asked Daine. He worried that she was not ready to take on such a large task so soon after what had happened at Carthak.

"Of course I am Numair. You are going to get grey hair from worrying about me. I can handle myself."

Numair looked into her blue eyes. He wanted to believe that she needed him. And part of him, albeit a small part, knew that she did. "My getting grey hair over you is inevitable, Magelet." He smiled at her. "If you are sure then we best get to packing our things." She nodded and then headed to her room. Numair turned and headed to his own room to collect his things.

Later that evening someone rapped on his door. Numair opened it to see Daine standing before him. "Hi," she began. "I was wondering if you wanted me to pack your things in Spot's saddle bags?" She held up a bag of her own things. "I'm going that way anyway."

"Oh, thank you Magelet." He went to get his things.

Daine's eyes settled on the mat in his room where they had laid the night of her astronomy lesson. Some kind of emotion came over her. Was it longing? Did she remember that time and wish that he would put his arms around her again?

"Daine?" Numair was looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

Daine looked to be trying hard to hide a blush. _I wonder what that is all about.?_

"I was wondering if I could borrow your book on Immortals? I want to read up on these unicorns before we face them."

Numair collected the book for her and then watcher her head toward the stables. Closing his door he collapsed at his desk. Somehow he knew that tomorrow would come all too soon.

The next morning Numair woke at dawn as he and Daine had agreed. Groggily Numair got out of bed, thankful for Daine taking care of his stuff for him. At least he didn't have to worry about forgetting something.

"Morning, Numair!" Daine called cheerfully from Clouds stall. _Curse her for being so awake_. Numair though viciously.

Numair walked into Spot's stall to find him already saddled. Onua stood at his shoulder holding a bridle. She forced it into his hand and nudged his shoulders. "Don't let anything happen to my assistant, Okay?"

He grinned at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

Numair walked a fully tacked Spots out in front of the barn area. Daine was already astride Cloud. Numair turned to face Spots. Suddenly the piebald's back looked about 14 feet high_. This is ridiculous_. He thought fiercely. _You are the most powerful mage is Totall. You can get on a horse!_ Timidly he put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up. He tried to ignore the expression on Daine's face.

"Lead the way." She said. Successfully masking the amusement from her face, but Numair could see it in her eyes.

He set off towards the woods. They needed to make the three days ride in two days if they were to help this village, and they had orders to check into Alanna's camp first. Numair hesitantly nudged Spots into a faster gate. They wanted to do the harder riding while it was still cool.

Hours later dark fell. They had eaten lunch on their horses to save time. Daine cared for the horse while Numair set up camp. They fell into their usual routine, each taking their own unspoken tasks.

Daine picked up her bow. "I'm going to try to find us something to eat." She told him. He nodded to her. He was lost in thought about what Alanna had said about the unicorns.

Daine set off into the tall grasslands around them. She closed off her mind from the People. After walking a ways she heard voices. These were definitely not People voices. She crouched low the tall grass, changing her eyes to those of a bird of prey. There were four men, armed with mean looking crossbows. Their voices had Gallan accents. Daine was painfully reminded of the bandits that killed her ma. These men were rough looking, and certainly not friendly. To her horror she watched the hunters head strait towards her hiding spot, one of them pointed to the grass. Right at where she sat.

Panic grabbed Daine. She had to do something. Hide! Her mind screamed. But how? Suddenly it struck her like a frightened dear. And so she shifted, into the body of a dear. There she stood a young doe in front of a group of hunters. Daine reacted the way any deer would. She ran. An arrow flew by and grazed her side. Daine continued her flight, hoping against hope that she could get out of range.

At the camp Numair sat up suddenly. Something was wrong with Daine. He did not even bother to ponder how he knew that. For once, something was too important to him to pause for thought.

"Cloud" He called, looking at the mare. She turned to regard him with her usual superior gaze. "Can you lead me to Daine? Something is wrong." The mare responded by trotting off into the grass lands where Daine had departed a few hours ago. Numair's long legs quickly caught up with her. Some time later Cloud stopped. Numair saw a flat area in the tall grass. He ran over to the spot. Lying in the grass was Daine. She was curled up with her knees to her chest, wearing only the silver claw that the badger had given her. A long scratch across her side was bleeding steadily.

"Magelet!" Numair cried, trying to keep panic out of his voice. He took Cloud's saddle blanket and put it around the girl. "Daine" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank Mithros!" Numair told her, holding her against him for a moment, before looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Numair." She murmured. "I'm alright. Really I am."

"Ok, then lets get you back to camp. What happened?"

"A group of hunters found me. I panicked and...and I turned into a deer."

He chuckled. "Magelet.... What have I told you about thinking before you shape shift." He teased.

She smiled at him. "I'll remember that next time." Daine and Numair headed back up to camp Cloud at their heals." Daine seemed to be mind speaking with cloud. _Most likely that mare will scold her better than I ever could._ He looked at Daine and knew she was his weakness. He could only get so mad at her.

The next day's ride was as long as the first.

"Daine?" Numair asked "Could you shift and fly up ahead? I'd like to know how close we are getting to those unicorns, and to Alanna's camp."

Daine nodded and then made the change. She shifted into a kestrel and then took flight. Numair watched her soar above him, absentmindedly he ran his black opal pendant along its chain. He placed her clothes under a tree nearby. After a moment Daine came back down.

"Your things are over there." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the tree. Daine landed softly beneath the tree. A minute later she stepped out from under the tree and over to Cloud.

"They're close." She answered his questioning look. "Very close, they will be in my range soon."

Numair nodded. "Then we better get moving."

After awhile Numair spotted Alanna's camp. It was hidden to those who did not possess a Gift of his strength, but to Numair it was as clear as day. The Lioness met them as they entered.

"Numair, Daine, I'm glad you made it. I suppose your trip was uneventful."

The two exchanged a silent agreement to keep the hunters to themselves. It was not worth Alanna making a fuss. "I have a feeling that all of that is about to change soon." Numair told her.

Alanna brought them into her quarters to discuss what she already knew about the unicorns. "You might want to leave your things and horses here." She advised. Numair and Daine agreed. With their things at camp, Numair and Daine made their way towards the unicorns.

Daine shifted uncomfortably. She could hear distant voices, angry voices, ahead. _We need to leave you horses here_. Daine explained to Cloud. _I'll call if I need you_.

_I think you are being a silly foal. I am perfectly able to take care of myself._

Daine shook her head at the mare as she and Spots walked to some nearby trees. Numair and Daine set off on foot. Daine with her crossbow in hand, and Numair armed with his magic. Ahead they spoted a clearing that reeked the foul scent of blood.

Nothing could have prepared Daine for what was in the clearing. About five creatures stood in it. Four were mares, with one herd stallion. Daine had read about killer unicorns, but seeing them was different. The creatures lacked the pearly white coat of their relatives. Instead their coats were the grey color of decay. Their tarnished silver horns were sinister looking with spiked tips that leaked their poison. The creatures had Immortal silver hooves, and... to Daine's horror, fangs.

Daine had read that these creatures were carnivorous, and that they followed the same herd structure as domesticated horses. This herd was attacking the dead body of deer. The lead mare spotted them first. Her cruel eyes bored into Daine's mind.

Suddenly Daine cried out from pain. The mare, like Griffins, was creating intolerable pain in her head. _Look_. The mare hissed to her herd. _We are fortunate to have more fresh meat._ Daine raised her bow. _Oh look_, another mare mocked. _She means to shoot us._ Daine drew an arrow and aimed for the mare.

_I'll show you_. Daine thought viciously. She loosed. The arrow flew strait to its target and struck the mare's throat. At that moment the rest of the herd charged at Daine and Numair. Numair threw out a sheet of his magic. It caught the stallion and one of the mares, leaving a trail of their ashes in its wake. The lead mare was still ahead. Numair watched her lower her menacing horn, and aim it at Daine. Numair waited for Daine to react, for her to do something, anything but stare at the charging horse.

Daine however was entranced by the mare's fierce eyes. Some kind of spell was holding her mind. It felt like a Coldfang's grip. No matter how she struggled she could not look away.

The last of the mare's herd made to attack Numair. Tearing his eyes from Daine he shot black and while fire at her. The mare met the same fate as her kin. A woman's scream made Numair whip around, just in time to see Danie's foe drive her horn into Daine, just above her heart.

"Daine!"

A/N: so there you have chapter 5. Sorry about the cliffie, but the voices in my head made me do it! I took so long to update that I am not going to do individual review comments, but next chappie though. To all my old reviewers: thanks for sticking with me, and helping me along. To my new reviewers: Glad to have you with us! I look forward to counting you among the old reviewers! Thank you all for replying to my review request! I got so many for last chapter I was shocked!

ATTENTION READERS! Ok, many of you might know this, but you are going to get enlightened anyways so sit still. TP is writing a book on Numair's early days in Carthak. When I read that on her sight I set out this squeak that scared my dog...but that is not important. What is important is that it is not scheduled to come out until 2008!!! I don't know about you guys but that is way too long. So, I am petitioning you all to e-mail TP and tell her how much you want this book. There is a link to her address on her webpage (the address is on my page) I have e-mailed her about this, and she is very nice. I would read the rules for e-mailing her first though. That's all, you can go about your normal lives now.


	6. Healing

A/N: All of you who complained about my slow update speed last time can take me off of your hit lists. This chapter is short, but I thought it was best left as is, not expanded on. Future chapters will be longer. The good news is its all Numair's pov! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's TP's not mine. Don't sue!

Chapter 6- Healing

Numair stared at Daine's fallen body. The unicorn stood above her. Her horn was dripping with Daine's blood. Rage like Numair had never felt coursed through his body. He never willed the magic to leave his body, but before his eyes the evil mare burst, littering everything in a ten foot radius with her fragments. Numair ignored the mess. His thoughts were only on Daine.

He ran to her. His breath caught in his chest at the site of her. Her skin was white from blood loss. Her wound, though bleeding profusely was turning a sickly green, a product of the unicorn's potentially deadly poison.

Pain and panic swept though Numair. He tore off his shirt and wrapped it around her chest. He pulled it tight, trying to put enough pressure to stem the blood flow. _Now what? _He thought franticly. Her life was forfeit if he could not get her to a healer and fast_. It will take me forever to carry her to Alanna, even if I run_. He thought. For once, he thought that even his magic was no aid to him. _Mithros, don't let her die!_ It was not a pleasant thought. Suddenly, as if in answer to his prayers, the thud of hoofbeats resounded in his ears. He turned to see Cloud, followed by Spots, approaching him with torn lead ropes. _The mare must have sensed Daine's peril_. He remarked.

Without a second's thought, Numair swept Daine up and swung onto Spots saddless back. Later Numair would wonder how he accomplished had managed that feat. "Spots," he told the gelding, "I need you to run to camp as fast as possible. And please don't let me fall." He added as an after thought. "Cloud, can you follow?" The mare stomped her hoof in the message Numair understood to be "yes."

"Go, Spots!" The gelding responded with a fast run. Numair held Daine to him while keeping a firm grip of mane. Numair stole a look at his student. They needed to get to Alanna fast. "A little faster Spots." Numair pleaded. In his right mind he would have been terrified, but his own safety didn't matter. All that did matter was Daine.

In what seemed like an age they approached camp. Numair yelled for Alanna at the top of his lungs. The red head came bursting out of a tent as Spots drew to a halt. Alanna spotted the unconscious Daine, and all color left her face. "In here." She ushered Numair. Numair followed her into a tent and set Daine onto a palate on the tent floor.

"I need some hot water." Alanna instructed. "And bandage." Numair nodded and went to fetch the articles. When he returned Alanna requested some time alone. "This is not good Numair." She said in a quiet voice, her violet eyes meeting his with sympathy. Numair stepped out of the tent, overwhelmed by his thoughts.

He found Cloud standing under a tree with Spots. The mare fidgeted with nervous energy. _She knows something is wrong with Daine_. Numair felt sympathy and understanding for the mare. After all, she too loved Daine. She alone shared the feelings that he was feeling right now.

Numair sat beside the pony. He reached into his pocket and took out a small gold token. Opening it revealed a perfect image of his Magelet, her curly brown hair, her blue eyes, her soft features, offset by a stubborn chin. He knew that many palace men fancied Daine for her looks, but none could love her heart as deeply as he did. Suddenly emotion overcame Numair as tears dripped down his cheek. Cloud gently nudged the tears. Her eyes showed sympathy and understanding. "Cloud, what if something happens to her? I'll never be able to forgive myself." The mare snorted as if to say "It's not your fault." But Numair's thoughts went deeper. "What is she dies and..." the idea of a world without Daine stung deep ".... And I never told her that I love her." Cloud lipped Numair's hair affectionately. He could not hear her think. _She knows_.

Hours later Numair paced outside of the tent where Alanna was working on Daine. The Lioness emerged from the tent, and promptly collapsed. Numair caught her as she fell and helped her regain her footing. She looked on the verge of passing out.

"She'll live, Numair." His eyes asked the question. "I healed the wound and all internal damage. I couldn't burn out the fever. The immortal magic guards it. She lost a lot of blood. I tried to restore some of it, but she will be weak for days. The fever she will have to overcome on her own." Alanna finished.

"If she's weak then how will she fight the fever?" Numair asked.

"Daine is a strong girl. She is delusional right now. The fever infects the brain. She could have memory loss. In any sense I doubt she will remember this. She rarely says something understandable, but when she does its your name, Numair." He nodded to her. He felt an urgent call to enter that tent. Alanna left to rest, she drained her gift with the healing.

Numair hurried into Daine's tent. There she lay. Her eyes were darting about wildly, like a scared horse. She was muttering incoherently. "Magelet" he whispered, kneeling beside her bed. Daine turned her head towards him. He thought he heard his name come from her lips. He stroked her face. His touch relaxed her tense body.

Suddenly Numair remembered something. He reached up and pulled a few strands of curly brown hair from Daine's head. The fever kept her from flinching. He drew the locket out again, and placed the hair in a clip beside the portrait. The magic needed would just have to wait.

As he did this, Daine reached out to the spot where he had knelt. Numair leaned onto her bed and drew her into his arms. She shivered from fever; he grabbed a blanket to wrap around her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and stroked her back. All the while he murmured softly to her. Her response was to nuzzle closer to him. Her head tucked beneath his chin. For a while they lay there. Numair's fear was temporarily calmed by holding her.

Memories flooded his mind. He saw a giant young girl holding out a piece of meat to him, her voice coaxing him to eat. He saw her face when fright still flooded her eyes, and the expression they now carried, one of trust and friendship. He saw the same young girl collapse because she stopped her own heart to hear whales. He saw an older version of the girl smiling at him from inside of a cave. The vision became her as a young woman, wearing a soft blue gown. He saw her in breeches a shirt and boots, her curls falling around her face as she played with a newborn foal. That image clung to his mind. That was his Daine.

Daine's breathing had become deep with sleep. On impulse he kissed her hair, and the fingers of the hand that he held. With his cheek against her hair he whispered softly "I love you Daine." She stirred against him, he would never be certain, but she murmured something into his neck that sounded like "love you too."

A/N: ok, so there is chapter 6. Hope you liked. Don't expect chapter 7 so soon, my school work is really intense. Thanks to all who replied to my call to e-mail TP! I only hope it helps. So far I have no negative reviews for this. I think that's pretty good. Ok, I won't update until I have 50 reviews! That's only four so I don't think I'm being demanding. Now type! Type like the wind!

Reviewer thanks:

ChildlikeEmpress: yes master....your good servant updated! Glad you like it, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Fyliwion: I have to say that your review meant a lot to me! I kept thinking about it while I was editing this, and hoping that it lived up to what you said. This fic will go a bit into RotG, I plan on rewriting parts of RotG as one-shots.

Carmen: thanks! I hope it continues to meet your expectations.

Girlfromtheshadows: Ah no! must have cookies!!! Lol, thanks for the review. And I agree with the Numy book. I'll be in college too! So we must take action! (gathers army of Numy fans)

Narm's Britton 44: yeah, Numy getting hurt might have been interesting, but I hope you liked what I did with Daine being injured. Thanks for being one of my faithful reviewers! It's always good to have a fan.

Perselium: thanks for the review! D/N fluff won't be happening in this fic, but its sequel will be fluffy. All those scenes are already in my head...

Dragon and the Wildmage: Your wait for an update is over...or has it only just begun?

Kit49: lol, I hope you don't have grey hair yet. I'll try to update as soon as I can...promise!

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: I like the name! I'll look forward to reading your fic. I don't think there are a lot of fics running around with this plot. Heck, there aren't a lot of fics with D/N around! Every fic counts so write away!


	7. Message

A/N: Hello everybody! I am _so_ sorry about the long wait. I am completely swamped with homework again (you people must think I'm just lazy). I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, but I won't make promises I don't know I can keep. By the way, the next chapter will be the second to last chapter. But before you throw rotten veggies at me, there will indeed be a sequel, so don't fret. And now...on with the show!

Disclaimer: this belongs to the almighty authoress Tamora Pierce!

Chapter 7- Message

A ball of copper fire burned in Daine's vision. She wasn't looking with her eyes, just like she didn't hear animals with her ears. She summoned a thread of that fire and cast it into the ocean in front of her. The sound of her slow methodical breathing was drowned out by her magic.

Numair stood in the watchtower of Pirate's Swoop. He watched his student below. She had been mediating for some time, but now she was playing with a sea lion pup as its ma observed from the tide. Numair had tried to meditate himself, but restless thoughts kept him from concentrating. It was a month since Daine had recovered from her bout of unicorn fever. Neither of them had spoken of what passed between them whilst Daine was delirious. Numair knew that she didn't remember what he said. Part of him was relieved, but another part, perhaps a stronger part, wished that she did.

After returning to Corus briefly they had been sent to Pirate's Swoop for Daine to mediate between the fief's people and the flock of griffins. The griffins had a fletching, and their over protective nature was startling some of the people. Behind Numair a couple of squire's were lounging in the courtyard. The squires were spending the summer in Pirate's Swoop to observe how the border fief was managed. Numair made up his mind to go down to Daine. Watching her made him want to be closer to her.

The female sea lion gave Daine a hurried goodbye, before she and her pup disappeared into the sea. Daine turned to see her tall teacher approach.

"I'm sorry." Numair said, looking a bit self conscience.

"It's alright." She replied, taking the hand he offered to help her stand.

"You might want to get cleaned up, George requested our company at supper and then he wanted you to speak with the Griffins."

Daine nodded to this plan and then followed Numair towards the castle. As they walked through the courtyard Daine noticed the two squires eyeing her with interest. Apparently, so did Numair because he shot them a look that would make strike fear in even the bravest man. Both boys suddenly appeared very fascinated by the stones under their feet. Daine shot Numair a reproachful look. She didn't want their attention, but she didn't think they deserved Numair's wrath.

_My height has some benefits_. Numair thought with satisfaction. _Then again..._ He ducked to enter the informal dining hall.

George and dinner already awaited them. The conversation went through the griffins, problems in the realm, and news of Alanna. Daine told Alan and Alianne, Alanna and George's youngests, a story from Corus. Afterwards Daine and Numair began the trek up to the Griffins.

Daine felt the Griffins presence edging into her mind. She hesitated; remembering the pain conversing with griffins had caused her.

"It hurts when you talk to them doesn't it?" Numair asked with concern.

"Yes," she replied, amazed at how in tune he was to her feelings. "But I have to do this." She said with resolution in her voice.

Numair nodded and let her lead on.

Soon the shrieking became nearly unbearable. Daine covered her ears, wincing in pain. Numair watched, wanting desperately to help her.

"They know we're coming." She told Numair "And they aren't happy."

In pain she walked the last steps up the mountain. There the Griffin family stood. Surveying Daine and Numair, a large golden male griffin stood before a lovely Bronze Female, both were hovering around their eyrie.

"Um" Daine began, "hello." she said awkwardly. Numair watched her cringe with pain at the Griffin's reply. Numair supposed those screeches the griffins were issuing meant something to Daine. He watched patiently while Daine and the griffins "talked."

It seemed at least an hour before the conversation ended. All the while Daine spoke to the male with covered ears, and the female griffin eyed Numair reproachfully. Daine stumbled wearily over to Numair. He put his hand along her back to help her sit against a rock.

"They want the people to stop coming onto their mountain for a time." She told Numair. "The are terribly fearful that something will happen to their nest."

"I hope the George will be able to sway his people to consent with that." Numair remarked. His eyes watching the setting sun, he sat beside her.

Daine rested her head against his shoulder. Numair began to tip his head to her hair when one of the griffins squawked. The pair sprang apart in surprise. Daine hit her head on Numair's jaw.

"Oh, Numair, I'm so sorry." Daine said, half giggling.

"It's alright magelet." Numair said. He smiled at her as he rubbed his jawbone. "Perhaps they wish us to camp somewhere else?"

Daine laughed, "Yes, they do."

Numair led the way further down the mountain.

The next morning Daine's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she thought she saw Numair kneeling beside her, his hand awfully close to her cheek. She blinked again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them she Saw Numair sitting beside their things, bringing out the dried fruit they had packed for breakfast.

_It Must have been a dream_. Daine thought, still sleepily. She watched one of the griffins fly over them in search of food. Wordlessly Daine took the fruit that Numair offered, and then they began the tasks of putting down camp.

Hours later they emerged from the bottom of the mountain into George's study. Daine explained the Griffin's wish to George. The former rouge nodded. His hazel eyes were thoughtful.

"I'll see what I can do for them." George decided.

"Thank you, and George, Griffins are proud creatures. This was the only agreement I could make. They did make it clear that if someone were to come close to their nest, they wouldn't be friendly."

George nodded. "Understandable. Numair, a messenger came with a letter to you from his Majesty." George held out a white envelope with the royal seal on it.

Numair tore open the letter; scanning its contents quickly he looked up at Daine, his eyes slightly wide. "Daine, Jon needs us at the castle right now. Corus is under attack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there you have it. I know it was short, but that's all I had time for. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You are all so special to me. I hope I still have a few fans after the long update wait. Thanks goes out to...

Dragon and the Wild Mage: No! Don't die on me! I need your review. Lol. Sorry about that wait. Thanks for reviewing.

Alannawanabe: thanks so much for your review! Yes, the best thing about DN at this time is that they can flirt with each other without realizing it! Glad you like my stuff. Lately I haven't felt too good about it. Yes, Daine does know, but not in that kind of way. In more of a "I love you like a friend" kind of thing. I already read and reviewed your story. It made me cry. I want you to do more AJ.

MistyFox14: yep, "sweet" really summed up last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Rachel: thanks! I'll keep writing, so you keep reviewing!

Alex: allow me to join you in your "can't live w/o Numair" hysterics!

Tortalls resident Wildchild: well, you beet me in fending off the homework and getting a chapter up. Thanks for reviewing.

LJ4Neal: thanks! I will keep it up

Kit49: thanks for what you said. Writing Numair in character is very important to me, as he is my fav TP character. Glad to know that you think I'm doing it well.

Narm's Briton 44: yeah, I'm a junior too, at an evil college prep school. I'm trying to take some college classes this year and it's getting out of control! Well, I can say that I did update as soon as I could. I just wish that could have been faster.

Fyliwion: lol, more "winks" will be in the sequel for sure. Glad you like my fic. I was hoping that someone would be able to picture what I'm writing as they read. Thanks for your review!

Ok all you people who read this, but don't review. You know who you are! So click the button or else I will make you see things that aren't really there.

Coram, Dudley, and Liam: Ah!!! Do as the authoress says!


	8. Fighting

AN: I am really sorry about the delay. I've had computer problems, and then I wrote this in parts on three different computers and I had to go retrieve all of that and compile it. Just when I got it ready fanfiction shut down. Anyway, Its up now and it's a long one. I hope it makes up for the short and bad chapters that I have been putting out lately. –sighs- next chapter is the last. Btw I'm editing this at midnight and I'm really tired so don't hound me on typos : )

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't even have my own characters. How sad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8-Fighting

_Its getting dark, we need to make camp soon_. Numair Salmalin ran his fingers through his black hair. It had fallen loose from its tie some ten miles ago. He had been riding hard all day, his least favorite activity. He could feel Spot's labored breathing beneath him. They had another hard day tomorrow, the horse's needed rest. He turned around to the brown haired woman behind him. Cloud too looked tired though she was doing her best to hide it. "Daine, we need to find a camp site." Daine nodded to him.

They fell into the pattern of setting up camp that they always followed. _Its funny how familiar this has become. _He thought. Numair laid out their beds, prepared a space for fire, unpacked cooking utensils and food. Daine untacked the horses and gathered fire wood. On some nights Daine's tasks would include hunting, but tonight she was much too weary for that. They would use some of the food that George had sent with them.

A little while later, Numair handed her a bowl of soup. She nodded thanks at him. The soup was good, warm and spicy with bits of sausage in it. Along with a piece of bread from the loaves George's cook had baked. Daine had a feeling that in her tired state anything would taste good. They had been riding non-stop for Corus. Their attempt was to make the normally three days ride into two. So far they were following that goal. They had left the Swoop before the sun rose. Cloud had scolded something awful about being awoken when she was just getting to sleep.

Daine was still uncertain about what the situation at Corus was. Numair had rambled something involving an immortal and lots of big words that she could not begin to comprehend. Glancing at Numair she saw him remove a very large volume from his packs.

"Horse Lords, Numair! You brought that thing with you?" _Why am I surprised?_

"Yes, well just because I am traveling does not mean that I cannot keep up with my reading." She noticed he was looking slightly embarrassed by her taunt. That elicited more teasing from her.

"Poor Spots!" She glanced at the tired gelding. "He has to carry all of you, _and_ that thing! It's a wonder he didn't lay down and quit on you." She grinned at him. In her mind she heard Spot's shyly agreed with her.

"Well I can not simply leave this behind for the woods now can I?" he looked scandalized by the idea that she would want him to disregard a _book._ "There are only a few copies of this in the world, and it is essential that I have one."

"What is that anyway?" She inquired.

"It is a thorough study of all the currently existing immortals and their behavioral and social patterns." He explained.

Daine understood why that was so important to him. _Sounds like a real page turner. _ She thought mockingly. "What do you need it for now? Does it have something to do with what's going on it Corus?"

"Yes, Magelet have I ever told you about Wyverns?"

"No" she replied meekly. _I certainly hope this explanation will be under ten hours, I'm in dire need of some sleep._ "What are they?"

"They are a Reptilian type of Immortal. Their fiercest weapon is an optically incommodious gas which allows them dominance over an opponent. According to this they are relatives of dragons!"

Daine's head was spinning. "What is inco- imcon-"

"Incommodious means irritating, Magelet. In the Wyverns case it harms your eyes."

"Oh, so they disturb people's vision and then attack. How many of these things did Jon say are at Corus?"

"He didn't. That's what concerns me. There is a chance-" He broke off, looking so lost in thought that he had forgotten he was speaking.

"There is a chance of what?" She broke him out of his trance.

"-A chance that they could be controlled by Kitten."

"Kit? Control these creatures? But she is only a few years old."

"I said nothing was definite Magelet. We need to get to Corus and find out what the exact situation is. Wyverns are relatives of dragons and my information tells me that dragons are capable of controlling them. There is no use fretting on it right now. Get some sleep, Magelet."

Daine crawled into her bed roll, wondering about the information that Numair had just presented. From behind thick lashes she watched him continue to read with light from his Gift. _I hope he doesn't stay up too late. We have another long day ahead of us._ As she drifted off to sleep, part of her wondered why she was so worried about him.

She awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. A fox that was curled up with her cried his protests at having his warm bed removed. _Sorry hunter brother_ she told him. He licked her hand before heading into the forest for breakfast.

Daine spotted Numair lying exactly where she had seen him as she fell asleep. He was collapsed on the ground with the large book beside him. With a sigh she nudged him awake. Shaking her head at his tired expression, she began to put away camp.

At midnight riders rode to Corus Palace. They wore light traveling cloaks in the hot summer's air. A dark haired woman met them in front of the stables and took their horses.

"I really hate this war." Numair sighed behind Daine as they trudged up to the palace doors. "I'll be happy when I can go back to my Tower and live the relaxing life of showing up for ceremonies and such so Jon can prove that we do indeed have a black robe."

"Oh, you would get terribly bored with that." Daine quipped back at him.

He laughed. "You are right I would, Magelet." He grinned at her. "Though, I do fancy a bath and a warm bed."

"You and I both do." She agreed. Numair looked up to see his king standing a few feet away. They had reached the palace doors, where an anxious looking Jon was standing.

"I trust you had a good journey." He smiled weakly at the pair.

"How are things here Jon? Onua did not know much." Numair asked.

"Honestly, things are not well. Though, your arrival should change that. Numair," The kings blue eyes were stern. "I need you to help without using yourself up. I've got other mages to help."

Numair nodded, though Daine knew that he would disobey that if it was necessary. _Or even if its not necessary. _ She thought wryly. Numair was eyes her. His eyes questioned her smile. She shook her head slightly at him.

"Get some rest." The King told them. "You are not use to me half alive."

The man and girl headed to their rooms, both looking forward to what was left of their night's sleep.

Loud chirping met Daine as she opened her door. A very excited Kitten rushed over to her and latched onto her leg. "Kit!" Daine grinned at the young dragonet. Bending down she hugged her. "I missed you too." Daine did not attempt the stifle the large yawn that overcame her. "Come on Kit, we need sleep. You can I might have an – interesting – day tomorrow." Kit whistled a question at her as Daine collapsed into bed. She snuggled among Kit, Zek, and a few other furry companions who had sensed her return. A wave of soporous darkness swept her away.

Dawn rose all too soon. Numair wanted to stay in bed a few hours longer, but he knew that his sleep deprivation would not prevent the Wyverns from moving. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed, he wondered if Daine was resenting this as much as he was. Daine, his thoughts turned to often to her for his comfort.

Daine and Numair met the King in front of the palace, where they would stage their attack. Daine sat abroad Cloud with Numair up on Spots. Jonathan's eyes were stern as he regarded his black robe and wild mage.

"I don't want either of you to over do this, especially you, Numair, I say again, _do not_ exhaust yourself. These days I never know when I might need you, and I will need you at your full strength."

Numair nodded to the monarch, though Daine knew perfectly well that his instructions fell on deaf ears.

With the King gone they turned to face the upcoming cloud of attacking Wyverns. Kit peeped a question at Daine. "Numair, do you think there is a chance that we could use her."

"I'd rather not, Magelet." His eyes looked very worn, "Not unless we have to." Daine would rather give Kit a try than have Numair exhaust himself further. A few lower palace mages stood awaiting Numair's instructions. As the cloud approached Numair dismounted and began walking towards it. His black and white magic grew around him with every step. Daine could feel the magical tension crackle through the air.

Numair raised his hands, shouting something in a language she did not know, a wall of magic burst around him. The force blocked the Wyvern's fog, and one Wyvern who tried to penetrate the shield shriveled up to a pile of ashes.

Daine changed her eyes to those of a hawk. She could see that the Wyverns were attempting to break through the shield. Numair was having to maintain its power and fight the Wyvern's immortal magic. She turned her sharpened vision to Numair. His face was tight with concentration and beads of perspiration were growing on his brow. Daine could hear some of the other mages murmuring about the power needed to support that shield. Others of the mages looked anxious as though wondering if they should help.

Daine was just beginning to wonder when the spell would wear Numair out when he collapsed, the shield dissolved into the air. Cloud was galloping towards the fallen man before his shoulders hit the ground. She jerked to a stop beside Numair and Daine jumped off. _Go back Cloud. Get help!_ Daine knelt beside her fallen teacher, he was pale but his pulse was steady.

"Numair…Numair get up." Daine nudged him with growing urgency. The Wyverns were coming towards them, Daine was beginning to feel their affect. Her eyes itched and watered. Numair blinked at her.

"Magelet?" He sat up. Quickly he realized the severity of their situation. Daine looked around, regretting her decision to send Cloud back. She groped for weapons that she didn't have. Panic built in her chest. She didn't dare call the people into what would be a certain death. She looked at Numair's grey face and tired eyes; she knew that he had nothing left to help them with. Neither did she want him to try.

In a moment the Immortals would be on them. From watery eyes she could see sharp teeth and deadly silver claws. Like their dragon cousins, they had thick scaled skin that appeared to be nearly impenetrable.

Daine closed her eyes, the pain in them was too intense. She leaned over Numair, her back to the approaching predators. A piercing whistle split her ears. She covered them, but that did nothing to muffle the sound. In the back of her mind she wondered how the Wyverns would attack, and if this whistling was a part of that. Instantly she noticed that something was different. She reached up to rub her now not irritated eyes.

Looking up for the first time she saw, to her amazement, the Wyverns were retreating. A wave of glittering pale blue fire flowed behind them. Daine had never seen magic that looked like that. She wondered if its source was even human. She noticed that her hands were still over her ears. As she glanced up she spotted Cloud a few feet away. On her back was Kitten. Daine had never seen the dragonet the color that she was. It was somewhere between royal blue and steel grey. More shocking was that the glittering magic was coming from the small dragon.

Numair sat up, he rubbed his eyes before he too noticed Kitten. "Goddess bless!" Daine giggled at his shocked expression and she realized that Kit had accomplished something that Numair had been unable to.

"I told you that she could handle it." Daine told him smugly. He continued shaking his head at the dragon.

"I only wonder how long she can keep it up." Daine nodded in concurrence.

Suddenly Kit stopped. She chirped scoldingly at Daine for getting herself into trouble. Daine laughed at her exasperation. "I know, Kit. I'll be sure to bring you along next time I battle Wyverns."

A soft nose pushed against her arm. Daine turned to see Spots standing beside Cloud. _You need to get back._ He advised. Daine agreed, though she was certain that Jon would have something other than blessings in store for Numair.

The girl and mage climbed aboard their mounts and rode back to the palace. Daine cast a concerned eye at Numair, who looked beyond exhausted. He wavered a bit on Spots but managed to stay atop. He nodded at Daine before they set back. Kit rode in front of Daine's saddle. She too looked very tired.

As expected, Jonathan came marching up to Spots. He looked absolutely livid. "Numair, did I not clearly say that you were not to expend your power!"

"Jon-" Numair held up his hand to try to defend himself.

"Silence, Numair! What if something comes up tomorrow and Corus needs its black robe mage? You need your power! The realm could need your power! By the way," the question seemed directed at Daine, "how did you get those Wyverns away?"

"It was Kit, Majesty." Daine replied. She drove them off.

"Goddess" He stared at Kitten, who basked proudly in the royals attention. "You are certainly worth your weight in gold." Kit sounded something of a "thank you" at Jonathan.

Jon regarded both Daine and Numair. "Well, you two had best get some rest. Numair-" Jon looked just short of exasperated. "-next time try to not use your gift up completely."

Numair laughed softly and nodded at Jon. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do."

A couple of hours later, Daine entered Numair's room after knocking quietly.

"Daine," Numair tried to sit up from the couch he was lying on. He was under strict orders to stay in bed for a few days, until his strength recovered. Personally Numair thought it was nonsense.

"Don't." she told him. She came and sat beside him. She carried a tray of food in her hands. "The healer said you need to eat something."

Numair couldn't help but notice that she had only selected foods that his stomach could handle. He took the tray from her. He didn't feel like eating, but he knew that she would not allow him to disobey the healer's orders. _Next time I will be sure to listen to Jonathan. Being drained is far too maddening. _

As he thought this he felt Daine's eyes on him. Quietly she reached out her hand and touched his cheek. It was such a simple gesture, but it burst a casing of contained emotions in his mind. He fought hard to keep those emotions under control. She knew him well enough to make that a difficult task. She withdrew the hand, stroking a stray hair back into place as she did. "The Wyverns seem to have moved off for now. Hopefully they will stay that way until you are doing better." Numair nodded. "Eat. Daine ordered.

An hour later he lay sleepily on the couch with the tray of half eaten food discarded. Daine sat with her back against the couch reading. Numair was simply lost in thought. "It's late, Magelet." He touched her hair gently. "We should both get some sleep."

She nodded at him. "Good night, Numair."

Late in the night he tossed uneasily in his bed. A vision was playing in his dreams. Something about it felt real, like a waking dream. He could see the world and the invisible barrier that kept it separate from the realm of the gods.

Numair felt the magical tension radiating from that barrier. The intensisty grew to where Numair felt like his already tired head would burst. Suddenly it stopped. Numair knew that the barrier had vanished. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did and for once he did not question.

He sat up suddenly, and somewhere from amongst her nest of animal friends, so did Daine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow that was a long one. Ok, so again I am very sorry about the wait. I will try to get the next one out faster, though finals are coming soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and special thanks to those who reviewed my one shot Surrender. Some of you asked for a sequel to that, if I do write one it will not be for a little while, because I have a lot of other fic stuff going on. If you haven't read Surrender then you should and you can give me your sequel opinions.

Skyoelf: thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading and reviewing it! : )

Erlina Silverstra: yep, I just left it there again. Oh, it isn't like you don't know what happens! : ) this was not exactly "asap," but I did continue. You have to give me that credit.

DATWM, Alex: lol, Numair kissing you must be a vision, cuz he is so kissing me :D and I'm not seeing things…-nods- nope, I'm not seeing things. Lol

Kit49: yeah, there are too few DN fics. I think I'm going to single handedly attempt to end that.

Padfootz: thanks for the compliments. Sorry about keeping you waiting

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: wow, glad to know that this is something "good to read." Yes, you don't have to cry because the fluffy sequel is already planned out…I think…

Fyliwion: another person who told me that this was "something nice to read." I'm feeling quite proud.


	9. Clinging

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've made a mess of this and I was attempting to dig myself out of the hole. Needless to say I was unsuccessful, and so this chapter is terrible, but it does end the story. Huzzah. This is it. The end. I know I know tear tear. You don't fool me. –throws chapter to the crowd- take it! It is a reminder of how far I've fallen…

**Important!!!!!** As I said, I messed up the last chapter, so just kind of ignore it okay? You need to in order to get this one. Sorry 'bout that. Also, I kind of made something up, or rather altered something for my own uses, so don't get mad at me.

Disclaimer: Numair is all mine, yes Alex, all mine! Muahahaha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Clinging

Numair placed Spot's reins in the hand of the hostler. From the corner of his eye he saw Daine do the same with Cloud. He could not see what the mare did, but he heard Daine scold "Cloud, leave be, its too late for you to be at your tricks." Numair grinned a little to himself.

_Legann,_ He sighed, looking at the city before him, a_nother place where we will be assigned yet another task._ He glanced at Daine. She had a firm expression set on her face, but her blue eyes could not hide her exhaustion. _I'm tired myself come to think of it._

Tkaa and Kitten followed behind them. The young dragon had been thrilled that her friend could accompany them on this mission. The King came out to greet them. He smiled, but Numair knew it was only a matter of time before the tasks began. He had no idea the severity of that task.

None of the company knew of Ulmer of Greenhall's arrival, until a messenger boy came to them, summoning them up to see the King on the coast wall. Numair listened to the explanation of Ulmer's problems. He did not know of these Immortals, but they sounded like a definite challenge, one that he was not sure he wanted to face. Jon's voice drew his thoughts

"I'm sorry. I know you're exhausted—" _Of course we are exhausted, but I'm not going to sit around here waiting out the opportune time for you to use my reserves._

"You need your other mages to deal with the enemy fleet and the siege. This _is_ why you've kept me in reserve, Your Majesty." Numair knew that in times of war he was viewed as a weapon to be yielded and now was a time to strike.

Daine agreed to pack for the two of them. As she left Jon grabbed her sleeve. Their backs were to Numair, but he caught bits of their conversation. Jon was concerned for them. That much Numair already knew. His heart leapt at Daine's assurance that he could handle it all. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't fail her. He'd rather die than fail her. Jonathan brought up Midsummer's Day. _Is it really Midsummer already?_ Midsummer was a holiday for lovers. It was a time when girls Daine's age would make charms and look into mirrors and such in a quest for there true love. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, the idea of Daine doing such a thing bothered him very much.

He caught her reply. "Midsummer—do you know I'd fair forgotten? Maybe I'll look into a pond along the way and find out who my true love will be." _I'm right here. _He thought desperately. _But you won't ever see me. Not like that. As it should be, _a nasty part of his mind retorted.

When she had left he turned to the King. "Jon does she have—"

The King held up a hand stopping the question that both he and his black robe knew the answer to.

"She's just so tired." Numair said. He stared into his hands. "We both are." He looked up at the king. A blind man would see the weariness in his eyes.

"I know Numair. I promise you that when this is all through you will both get enough time off to make you come begging me for work." Numair smiled, and he knew a dismissal when he heard one. Rising and bowing shortly with a "Your Majesty." He left.

Daine met him in front of the stables. He took his things from off of her shoulders. "Thanks" He barely glanced at her. His mind was too fixed on the events ahead.

"Numair, I'm going to shift and fly ahead. I'd like to get a look at these things before we face them. Also, we can get an accurate assessment of where they are." He nodded at her. Though he would rather they didn't separate what she said was logical.

"Spots and I will go on ahead with the packs then. Cloud—?"

"She need not come. I'll just fly over."

"Alright," he hesitated "Be safe." He added. Hoping she knew how important her safely was to him. She smiled.

With a simple spell, or at least simple to him, he shielded himself and Spots from view. He watched Daine fly off as a beautiful Golden Eagle. She soared high above horse and mage. "Trot, Spots." Daine had taught the gentle gelding to respond to vocal commands ages ago.

Horse and mage set off down the path, with Numair made his best effort to sit the springy gait. He followed Daine's progress between the gaps in the trees. "Canter, Spots." He commanded he wanted something smoother to sit. His thoughts began to wander as the winding path unfolded before them.

These—Skinners—as they were calling them, what do we really know about them? The man said that they resisted arrows. He would need to spell Daine's bolts, and hope that makes a difference. They already knew that they destroyed animals. The more he thought about it, the more he worried about involving Daine in this. _Maybe I should just handle this alone. __If she has no defenses,_ he did not want to consider what could befall her. He also knew that her welfare would distract him, something that could be deadly for both him and her. He would have gone on debating this, but something before him, something just above the trees distracted him.

The body of a young woman that he knew had been in golden eagle shape moments before. His breathe caught in his throat as Daine fell. He was caught. She was way ahead of him. There was no way that he could reach her, both physically and magically.

_Where is she? _He was growing frantic now. _Where could she be? What if something has happened to her? What if she didn't shift back in time? The skinners—_That thought was just to terrifying.

There was nothing left to do, but try to get to her. If something had happened, he hoped he would be in time. He didn't even hesitate with his command "Run, Spots." The gelding, however did hesitate as if amazed to hear the previously unused command. "Run, Spots." Numair repeated firmly and the easy going gelding gave him his best shot at speed.

There was a clearing ahead. The smell rotting flesh and vegetation unpleasantly reached his nose. A blessedly familiar Golden Eagle flew down to meet him. He hastily untied her pack so she could carry it in her talons to a sheltered place to change.

She came out, fully clothed with her face darkened by what she had seen. "Go on Spots," he heard her murmur to the horse, "get to somewhere safe."

Reaching for her crossbow, he handed it to her. He asked the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Can we beet them?"

She looked into his eyes. He trusted her completely. He trusted her to give him the truth, without any sugar coating, he trusted her to do her share in defense, and he trusted her with looking after him, as he would be looking after her.

"I don't know." She replied, true to his trust. "I've never seen the likes of these things."

He watched her draw her crossbow. Remembering his idea to spell the bolts he held out his hand, black and white magic already grew from his fingertips. "Give me that quarrel." Whispering a simple spell he added strength to the bolt that would, with any luck, penetrate the Skinner's defenses. He hoped it would be enough.

Daine set off down the road to where he knew their battle lay. The scene that unfolded before him was more ghastly than he had anticipated. Suddenly, he understood what had caused the concern in Daine's eyes. He was looking upon the village of Greenhall, or at least where it had once stood. Everything was destroyed, as if melted away by some sick power. Trees, plants, flowers, fruit, all had been striped down by this force. The situation was far more urgent than he had anticipated.

"Is it all like this?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Worse, there's acres of it clean back to the hills." They had reached a clearing, and there they were. Daine aimed at one of them, now was the time to test his magic, she loosed and the shot was true it went deep into her prey's head. Numair gestured at it and, to his satisfaction, it burst into pieces. Now he knew that they could overcome this; that they had not stepped into certain death.

Relief turned to horror as he watched the Skinner fragments regenerate. The new Skinners and their older counterparts was now headed strait for them. He looked at Daine, she was preparing another bolt. That would not be enough defenses against these monsters. In an instant he swept them back with a cloud of his magic. It was a powerful spell that required a lot of his Gift. He knew he should save his power for spells that would actually destroy, and he knew just the spell.

"I hope the owner of this orchard forgives me." He stretched his hands out and shouted a word of power. He commanded the earth before the advancing Skinners to open and swallow them and it obeyed. He ran to the edge. He was curious if they could climb. That could certainly make things harder.

"If I can seal them into the earth, that may be the end of it. I certainly hope so." The last part he said more to himself than to Daine. They peered over the edge of the crack. He had to do something. If they could crawl then the destruction of that orchard would be in vain. "I _hate_ simply blasting them with raw power like this. There is always a spell to uncreate anything, though the consequences may be—oh dear." In fact they could crawl and he had to seal them now. He could not afford to waist magic. He would drain himself repeating the process. Reaching out, he jerked Daine behind him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want her to be the first thing those Skinners reached. He used a second word of power. This one made the earth shake as it sealed itself over the advancing creatures.

He paused, suddenly he felt as if he could collapse. "Please Goddess, Please Mithros, let that stop them." Daine reached out to help him stand. He welcomed her support. "Grant a boon on Midsummer's Day—" Daine spun around. He had heard it too, something shot through the earth. He heard Daine cry out to him. He spun and watched her shoot an unmagiced bolt at the emerging creatures, it bounced off with no effect. He yelled out in old Thak, the creature liquefied. _Perhaps that will stop them. Or maybe we will simply get another Skinner for every drop. _He thought bitterly. He turned to give another the same fate, but more and more were bursting forth. They were surrounded.

_Daine!_ His first thought was to keep her safe, to keep her close. From the corner of his eye he saw strange phantom hands reach out to Daine. Instinct controlled his body as he grabbed a hold of her waist. In the corner of his mind he knew that the skinners could have them at any second, but a stronger, more desperate thought kept running through his head. _I can't let go! I can't ever let go!_

**The End**

A/N: There you have it. Yes that is it, and you can't complain because its not like you don't know what will happen to them. Ok, so review if you'd like to. My editor is out of town and I'm running on a few hours of sleep so don't kill me for typos.

Replies

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: don't worry about it, its nice to get late reviews it reminds me to write. I'll IM you about the art thing.

Heather-marie: thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you liked the ending too.

Alex: I don't read HP on fanfiction, but I do on schnoogle. I'll make a deal with you, you get Draco, I'll take Aragorn and we can share Numy. Hmm…I should change my disclaimer, but I don't think I will.

Eunae: kudos to you for saying that I amused you. I think you were the only one.

BlueEpiks13: I would say that dancing was a little extreme, but I do that too, so I'm sorry bout the wait. thanks for the review!

Padfootz: that part seemed to be very popular. You too shall like the sequel to this

Narms Britton 44: yeah, I really messed up

Fantasizing Fluff: no, Daine was riding that other horse to get from wherever they docked the boat from Carthak to Corus, it wasn't her horse. Yes, I could never get rid of Cloud, she is exactly like one of my horses. I'm sorry about the hunting scene. I guess I got the two scenarios mixed up.

DaydreamQueenMisha: thanks for adding me to favs, and thanks for calling it one of the best DN fics, not sure I deserve that, but whateva

Kit 49: Daine said that she would not eat anything that she has been hunted as. But I was talking like squirrels or rabbits, not like deer or geese. No, this was the end, but the sequel will be fluffy so keep your eyes peeled for that.


End file.
